


Правильный выбор (когда у вас нет выбора)

by hitama



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/M, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitama/pseuds/hitama
Summary: Попробуйте поймать меня на лжи, капитан.





	

День первый  
Больно. Слышу стон и не сразу понимаю, что это я. Темно или у меня больше нет глаз. Больно. Так больно, что впору пожелать себе быстрой смерти. Но я хочу жить. Боже, как я хочу жить.  
Я ползаю в окружающей меня черноте, горелый кусок мяса без кожи и глаз. Господи, спаси меня.  
Бог меня не услышал. Возможно, мама была права, и мне следовало чаще открывать потрепанную книжку в черном переплете.

Второй день  
Больно.

Третий день  
Я смог открыть левый глаз. В темноте вокруг наметились очертания чего-то. Где я? Что случилось? Где остальные?  
Я помню приказ капитана приготовиться к посадке. Зонды не обнаружили на планете достаточно пригодной для дыхания атмосферы, и мы все поспешили надеть скафандры. Анна сказала... Анна.  
Я открываю рот, и впервые за последние дни с моих губ срываются осмысленные звуки. Я зову ее по имени, ее лицо плывет в памяти - то ли смеющееся, то ли искаженное последней агонией.   
Я кричу, пока не срываю голос. Темно. Больно.

День пятый  
Я двигаюсь. Сначала мне удалось приподняться, опираясь на локти. Странно. Еще вчера мне казалось, мои руки сгорели до плеч. Или это было позавчера? Все еще плохо вижу. Я внутри помещения. Я не на корабле. Если я на корабле, то это не "Икар". Ради подтверждения гипотезы я ползу, волоча неработающие ноги, пока не касаюсь стены. Камень. Я не на корабле. Шорох за спиной. Я резко оборачиваюсь и падаю, теряя сознание.

Восьмой день  
В еще вчера(?) сплошной стене напротив появилось окно. Ползу к нему. Упал. Зрение уже лучше, слух тоже. Звуки за спиной. Эй, кто здесь? Кричу по-центавриански и на стандартном. Сколько прошло времени?

Девятый день  
Вчерашнее окно оказалось экраном. Незнакомая технология. Опережает известные нам на столетия, возможно, больше. Если выберусь с планеты - Корпорация отвалит приличный процент. За'Ха'Дум. Вспомнил. Название якобы необитаемой по классификации ЭМПЭКС планеты, куда они нас отправили. Это будет очень большой процент.  
Помню момент приземления. Сканеры дают необычные показания. Инженеры из магнитных ботинок готовы выпрыгнуть от радости. Анна спрашивает у Гонсалеса про анализы почвы. Я слушаю вполуха. Я юрист Корпорации, пусть и с научной степенью, и моя работа начнется, когда дело дойдет до оценки. К их разговору присоединяется капитан. Втроем они решают исследовать необычное образование к югу от места посадки.  
Опираясь на стену, мне удается встать. На экране-окне расстилается ад. Я не самый прилежный христианин, хотя и не атеист. Но ад я узнаю с первого взгляда.

Десятый день  
Моя комната - каменная клетка 20 на 20. Шагов. Я хожу, стараясь не держаться за стены. Дверей нет или я их не заметил. Воздух свежий, словно в горах после дождя. Полдня истратил, пытаясь найти отверстие, через которое он поступает. Безрезультатно.  
Говоря "полдня", - подразумеваю движение солнца на адском экране. Зачем они мне его показывают? И где они держат остальных?  
Еще.  
Я не хочу есть.  
Глупо, но только сейчас, стоя перед фальшивым окном на своих ногах, я вспомнил о такой важной для человека потребности как еда.  
Жажды нет, но я бы сейчас выпил. Мне страшно.

Пятнадцатый день  
Я схожу с ума. Мне кажется, тени в комнате движутся сами по себе.

Двадцать второй день  
Я не сошел с ума.   
Лучше бы я сошел с ума.

Через месяц  
Я все вспомнил. Должно быть, прежде память блокировала травмирующие воспоминания аварии "Икара". Большинство членов экспедиции погибли сразу. Меня и Анну спасли вовремя надетые скафандры. К несчастью, ее скафандр был сильно поврежден. Я пытался ей помочь. Она умерла у меня на руках. Я точно помню ее последние слова...

ЛОЖЬ.

Аварии не было. "Икар" благополучно сел на поверхность. Анна Шеридан, Гонсалес и капитан полетели на шаттле. Она успела отправить сообщение о предположительно искусственном происхождении найденных развалин. Она волновалась, но в голосе не было страха.

Нет. Нет. Она умерла у меня на руках. Ее скафандр был поврежден. Она сказала:  
"Ты помнишь то кафе в Сан-Франциско?"  
Я просил ее не говорить, беречь силы. Я пытался ей помочь.  
"Я сказала, что мне не понравилось, как ты тогда смотрел на меня".  
"Анна, пожалуйста".  
"Я сказала неправду", - бледные губы тронула слабая улыбка, по щеке скатилась прозрачная слеза.  
"Анна! Нет! Анна!"  
И она умерла у меня на руках.

ЛОЖЬ. ЛОЖЬ.

Связь с коммуникатором капитана оборвалась через двадцать девять минут после разговора с Анной. С коммуникатора Гонсалеса поступил автоматический сигнал SOS. Старший помощник принял решение отправить за ними группу. Я попросил включить меня в ее состав. Я пытался ей помочь.

"Ты помнишь то кафе в Сан-Франциско?"  
...  
\- Анна!

Это я нашел ее разбитый коммуникатор у подножия черной пирамиды. Голоса разделились. Большинство хотели вернуться на корабль и связаться с Землей. Я хотел продолжать поиски. Я пытался ей помочь.  
Но она умерла у меня на руках. Я пытался...

ЛОЖЬ. ЛОЖЬ. ЛОЖЬ. ЛОЖЬ....ЛО...

\- Ложь, - ее обнаженные ноги обвили мои бедра, - всего лишь вариант правды. Моо-р-ден, - она произнесла мое имя, пробуя на вкус.  
\- Ты не Анна, - сказал я, толчками вдалбливаясь в горячее тело. - Анна бы никогда... а-аа..  
Я извергнулся и упал на кровать, борясь с тошнотой.  
\- Почему ты так в этом уверен? - ее голос контрастировал с жаром ее кожи, слово мы сидели по разные стороны стола в кафе, полностью одетые, а не лежали, переплетаясь телами. - Анна не была счастлива в браке с Джоном. Она никогда тебе этого не говорила, но ты знаешь, что это правда.  
\- Ты говоришь то, что я хочу слышать, - я поцеловал ее шею, удивляясь отсутствию запаха серы.  
Она с готовностью повернулась, подставляя губы.  
\- Я сошел с ума? - с надеждой спросил я.  
Она наморщила лоб.  
\- Ваша физиология отличается. Мы плохо знали, как устроен ваш мозг. В самом начале мы сделали несколько ошибок и потеряли образцы. - Ее рука скользнула вниз. - Теперь мы понимаем вас лучше. Благодаря тебе мы скоро будем очень хорошо знать ваш вид.  
Ее соски послушно твердели под моими пальцами. Интересно, с реальной Анной было бы так же?  
\- Образцы - это другие члены экспедиции?  
\- Мы спасли то, что еще можно было спасти. Они живы, но они... - она нахмурилась, - мертвы как люди, которых ты знал. Женщина...  
\- Анна.  
\- Мы можем дать тебе ее.  
Отвращение судорогой прокатилось по телу. Я оттолкнул ее и встал.  
Комната 20 на 20 преобразилась до неузнаваемости. Кожаный диван моего дедушки соседствовал со знакомым круглым столиком, на котором в ожидании нас дымились пара чашек с надписью Кафе "Сан-Франциско".  
Кофе на вкус был изумительным, даже лучше, чем в моем воспоминании.  
\- То кафе называлось "У Пита", - я прикрыл глаза, на секунду позволяя самообману переместить меня в прошлое. - Сан-Франциско - это название города.  
Ее губы шевелились, повторяя "санфранцискоэтогород". Она зябко повела плечами и уставилась в смятые простыни.  
\- Я вспомнила, - тихо сказала она. - В тот день шел дождь. Мы сидели в кафе и за окнами шел дождь.  
Чашка в моих руках дрогнула, кофейная клякса ударила темную поверхность стола.

* * *

День 1019й  
Он оказался именно таким, каким она его описывала: герой войны, уверенный в своем праве нарушать правила. Джон Шеридан.  
\- Прошло три года, - капитан "Вавилона-5" развалился в кресле, закинутые на стол ботинки сияют на уровне моего лица. - Почему вы появились на станции только сейчас? - Выдержал паузу. - Что стало с "Икаром"? Что случилось с остальными членами экспедиции? Почему вы не дали знать, что выжили? Зачем вы прилетели на "Вавилон-5"?  
Он выстреливал вопрос за вопросом, надеясь поймать меня на лжи. В какой-то момент я перестал его слушать. Тени по углам его кабинета стелились по потолку, их шепот колебал стерильный воздух болтающейся в космосе консервной банки.  
\- Хорошие ботинки, - сказал я.  
Хотелось спросить, купила ли ему их Анна.  
\- Имейте в виду, мистер Морден, что вы не выйдете отсюда, пока я не получу ответы на свои вопросы.  
Лысый тип с нашивками Службы Безопасности за спиной Шеридана переступил с ноги на ногу.  
Между этими двумя зреет конфликт, невидимый даже для них самих. Я задумался, как это можно использовать в наших целях. Шепот в кабинете усилился, мне почудились одобрительные интонации.  
Шеридан встал. Я видел, что он в ярости. Но под яростью подобные ему прячут страх перед тем, чего не в силах понять. Я улыбнулся. Она его никогда не любила. Я хотел сказать это вслух, но они уже вышли, оставив меня одного. Нас одних.  
Анна вздохнула справа от меня.  
\- Он может стать проблемой, - ее голос едва пробивался через переливы Их голосов.  
\- Они могут стать проблемой, - поправила Анна слева.  
Я закрыл глаза. Стены исчезли. Обе Анны исчезли. Я остался один.  
Анна умерла у меня на руках три года назад, капитан.  
Три года назад я убил Анну, Джон.  
Попробуйте поймать меня на лжи.


End file.
